In Too Deep
by maaldas
Summary: Hermione was trapped in catatonia after she brutally killed her own parent. Azkaban was waiting for her but Harry knew that there's something wrong about this. Hermione could not be evil, could she?
1. Chapter 1 Treading

Disclaimer : I own nothing really. Nothing!!

A/N : OK. No flame please 'cause this is my first fic. Actually the idea came from Japan manga entitled 'X Battle 1999' by CLAMP (released as 'Tokyo Babylon' in some regions) I love that manga so much. It contained lots of dark images and I fell deeply in love with Kamui Shirou. Ha… ha… ha… Anyway, I tried to adopt the plot in volume #10 of 'X Battle 1999' which I adore. I think it will sync perfectly with Harmony.

Thank you to **Menoin714** and **Richard Old** for the Beta. They are such wonderful people. Without them this story would never be uploaded.

I beg any critics and reviews. Enjoy!!

Chapter 1 Treading 

It was a meadow in the middle of summer and he was standing in the middle of white lilies. The sky was bright and blue. It was definitely mid-day but he couldn't locate the sun although the weather was warm and he could smell the fragrance of lilies around him. The breeze blew through his hair making it stand out at every different direction and making him look more disheveled than before; but he didn't care, because finally, life was normal for him. There was no danger, no threats, and no prophecy looming over him. Finally he felt at peace like in heaven. Maybe he was in heaven after all. He didn't remember much of the final battle or his final fight with Riddle. Did he win? If he was dead, did that mean Riddle won? What happened to the Wizarding world if Riddle won? He tried hard to remember more but the more he tried to remember the more it seemed to slither away. Then he gave up. Why should he think of anything that already happened? He was safe and happy here. He could do anything he wanted without any concern.

He took a few steps forward. He could see that there was a house in the far end of the lily meadow. His heart leapt up remembering that the house looked exactly like his parents' house at Godric's Hollow. So, did this mean he was in Godric's Hollow now? As far as he remembered, It didn't look like this the last time he visited Godric's Hollow; but soon, that thought flew away from his mind as he took off running. A smile formed on his face and grew wider as he near the house. If this was heaven then he might meet his parents or maybe even Sirius. His smile grew into a wide, silly grin and suddenly he felt ten years old again.

Suddenly, as he was ten feet from the house a very bright white light shone from inside the house that sent him flying backwards more than ten feet and he fell hard on his back with a loud thud. The power of the bright light hit him squarely in the chest. He lay there on the ground surrounded by lilies, he could feel the heat on his chest. He lay there writhing in pain for a couple of minutes before he was finally, able to open his eyes.

He watched in shocked horror as a huge ball of flame rose up into the sky, bringing thick black smoke and ashes in to the air. The smoke filled the air around him. His parents' house was no longer there, in its place was a house covered by a huge fireball. Every inch of that building was on fire and the heat seared his lungs making it hard to breathe, but that didn't matter right now as he wasn't even trying to breathe.

"No … no …" he mumbled incoherently.

He wanted to run to the house to look for survivors, but he couldn't move. His body was frozen. Part of him hoped that it was just a dream; just as he nearly reach happiness, finally able to hold both his parents, it was taken from him again. He forced himself to believe that the house was empty and that nobody died. Unfortunately, the front door burst open, blowing out more thick black smoke and ashes through the smoke, a silhouette jumped from inside the house and on wobbly legs, walked out.

He watched as the figure held out both hands and unsteadily tottered towards him. It was a man his body completely covered by fire. It was Ron.

"Ha...rr...y…" Ron held out his hands. Harry watched him approach with his mouth agape and his eyes wide open in shock and fear. His voice tightened in his throat unable to say anything as Ron struggled closer and closer to him.

"NOOOO!!!"

When he was finally able to shout, his view changed in a blink of an eye. Now, he was in the middle of a dark room, or at least that was what he thought it was since everything around him was pitch black. At least he could feel where he stood, on a hard floor, a cold hard floor and he was standing there in bare feet. Why was he standing with bare feet? Then the hard cold floor beneath him melted into something more soft and liquid though it was still cold and he started to be able to see his surroundings. He was actually in the middle of a still sea with very small waves lapping at his bare feet.

That time he was aware of something. He gasped in surprise and quickly looked down at his bare feet. There he was in the middle of a very calm sea with the water just covered an inch of his feet as if he was standing on a glass floor with deep blue water underneath. All around him was blue. He was surrounded by blue. The seawater was deep blue even the sky was emanating different shades of blue and again no sun. It wasn't as warm as in the meadow. It was cold but not cold enough to chill him.

Tentatively, he took a step forward, and then a few more and the glass floor was still there; so he decided that it was safe to walk on this particular sea. Now he wasn't even sure anymore that this was heaven. He even doubted it was a dream, since he never had such a weird dream as this. Although death still followed him in this dream … if this was a dream. His train of thought perplexed him more. He had walked far enough yet he didn't see anything or even anything changing. As far as his eyes could see there was water everywhere and the horizon was far away from him. He kept walking and walking without anything happening until a soft voice called his name.

He stopped, startled and was listening for the voice. He heard it again louder this time yet still soft as the flow of water. Squinting his eyes, he scanned the horizon in front of him, and waited for someone or something to emerge.

"Harry…"

There, he heard it again but where did it come from? There was nothing unusual on the horizon. It was as still and as blue as before. Then he felt it. He suddenly felt the presence of someone behind him. His heart beat faster, pounded in his ribcage as he dreaded what he would face when he turned around. Slowly and reluctantly he turned around. His eyes filled with tears, as soon as he beheld the figure behind him. He almost cried as he stepped forward to embrace her.

"Thank God you're safe!" He whispered softly. He buried his face in her wild soft hair. He held her tighter as he tried to manage his emotions. As he calmed himself, he just held her there, unwilling to let go. He drank in the scent of her shampoo as his hands lazily went up and down her back. Once again he felt safe here in her arms. All his troubles seemed to cease to exist anytime he held her like this. It was this feeling that kept him going all this long.

"I thought I lost you Hermione. When I saw Ron …"

He trailed off unable to voice his fear. At least he had her now. Safe in his arms and he vowed never to let her go. The last time he left her alone something bad happened. He didn't want to remember that and the memory was too horrific to grasp. It seemed to taunt him. He knew it was there, he knew he could remember it if he tried hard enough but every time he came near it, his mind went blank.

It didn't matter, though, whatever bad happened, she was safe now, right? What he needed to do was just hold her tight. He was afraid that if he let her go, or even just loosened his grip, she might just vanish, like his parents' house did, and like Ron did. Then he realized something. He had kept his hand going up and down her back until he felt her warm back become cold and sticky wet. He frowned and stopped to look at his hands.

Red. The palm of his right hand was covered in red. It covered his whole hand. The back of her shirt was drenched with red, blood red. His heart almost stopped beating right then. It hurt to breathe, as if a thousand needles were piercing his lungs as he inhaled. Hermione stayed silent as he hugged her. His hands were shaking now as her body lost it's warmth with the passing of time. He didn't know how much time had passed, yet slowly, very slowly he stepped back.

Blood was all over her, on her shirt, on her face, dripping from her eyes, nose, ears and even from the corner of her mouth. Her shirt and skirt were drenched with red and the blue water around them became red, blood red. Tears of blood still poured from her eyes as she looked at him, sadly as if saying goodbye. He opened his mouth and tried desperately to say something but couldn't get out even a single word. Soon, he couldn't see clearly, through the tears flowing down his cheeks. He made no sound and cried silently.

"Hermione…" he whispered

When he was finally able to get her name out, it was filled with such sorrow that every breath was an unbearable agony.

At that very moment, she dissolved into flowers, as if her body just broke up and changed into hundreds of white lilies in his hands. The flowers flew around him in slow motion, and embraced him as he slumped down, bathed in red; for the deep blue sea had morphed into blood red. And gradually everything went white, pure white, innocent white, so white that it blinded him until he saw himself dissolved into the white, gone to nothingness and becoming nothing.

Excerpt of chapter 2

_In reflex, he slapped his hand to his mouth, and resisted the urge to vomit. He looked around the disgusting scenery before him, while he ignored the pounding of his heart that pumped cold blood through his body. Each pulse sent the blood colder and colder until it chilled him to the bone. He began to shiver from the chill and the dreadful images that ran amok inside his head. Yet any images his brain produced were less dreadful compared to the image before him. Body parts, yes body parts, were scattered about at odd places around the room. _


	2. Chapter 2 Diving

**Chapter 2 Diving**

_Kosong_

"Harry… Harry wake up they're here…"

With bleary eyes he struggled to get up from the rough couch, where he had slept for the past couple of weeks that he'd been staying at St. Mungos. He managed to "pull some strings", that means for some amount of Galleons, St. Mungos was able to accommodate the situation. The staff of the hospital happily provided him with a VIP room with its own private adjacent waiting room. He sat at the end of the couch when Ron handed him a glass of water. He drank a little and went to the nearest bathroom to wipe the sleep from his face. There were five other people in the Waiting Room when he return from the bathroom.

Remus Lupin who spotted him first came over to shake his hand. The other guests were Arthur Weasley, a St. Mungo Healer and an old man who was standing near the entrance door and eyeing him carefully. He was as old as Dumbledore with the same long, white beard and twinkling eyes but no glasses. Mr. Weasley sauntered over to give him handshake and two taps on his shoulder while the Healer only nodded his head at him. Then Tonks came over and gave him a crushing bear hug that nearly suffocated him. Honestly, she would make Molly Weasley proud. Remus watched them with amused expression. Finally he was released. Still breathless, he met Remus's amused smirk. The weary werewolf motioned to Harry to follow him. He introduced the young wizard to Dumbledore resemblance who was standing by the door.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Mr. Norman. He was a professor at Hogwarts a long time ago."

"A very, very long time ago I'm afraid," said Mr. Norman with the slightest smile on his lips.

Harry firmly shook the old man's hand with admiration. Somehow, the information that this man was once a member of the Hogwarts staff put him at ease. The fact that he looked like Dumbledore brought back many memories for him.

"Mr. Norman is a medical practitioner in a small Wizarding village in Greenland. He is a great Healer who has saved many wizards and witches in the last hundred years. His specialty is the study of the effects of Jinxes, Hexes, and Curses on the human body. That is why we've asked him to help us now" Lupin said.

"Such a big word for an old man. I am afraid I will have a severe case of … bubble head." Mr. Norman said with a smirk to Harry.

Quick introductions were made and they wasted no time in getting to what was necessary. Harry personally wanted this done as soon as possible. They needed a solution and couldn't wait any longer. They, meaning he and Ron, had been waiting three bloody weeks with no useful information. The staff of St. Mungos started to give up hope. That was how they had come to this desperate point, to find any other way, by any means possible.

The old healer had used all his magic and examined her for hours. He had an Order of Merlin First Class in Medical department, yet he couldn't give them any definite answers. Time was running out. Sometime soon, people from the ministry would come and bring her judgment.

All seven of them packed inside the smaller room, beside the Waiting Room. There was only one bed in that room and a low table. On that bed, Hermione Granger lay quietly and completely oblivious to her surroundings. Her blank vision showed no emotion at all. Even though her body was there, she wasn't really present. No, she wasn't dead … it was worse than death. She had been like this for the past three weeks and there was no guarantee that she would ever regain consciousness. She was in a catatonic state, lost in her own mind, in her own memory and her own world. She refused to come out or let anyone in.

This nightmare happened almost a month ago when suddenly Hermione insisted on seeing her parents in the middle of their voyage to search for the remaining Horcruxes. There was only one left to destroy and yet she insisted on checking on her parents. Harry and Ron had offered to accompany her but she told that she was always careful and they had nothing to worry about. Certainly she was able to protect herself and definitely did not need a babysitter.

A day before Hermione departed, Harry was restive. His worries abounded. He had found Sirius's mirror in the master bedroom of Number 12 Grimmauld Place and gave it to her. He made her promise him to take it wherever she went.

"_That's ridiculous Harry!" She exclaimed_

"_Hermione I am serious!" _

"_Well, I can not very well bring it to the bathroom can I? You may call at the worst time and … and …" She trailed off. A sweet red rose to her cheek and she flustered a bit but Harry urged on. _

"_Of course you can" He stated firmly._

"_What!?" Hermione's eyes widened in mild shock, even Ron wore the same expression. _

_During the time, Ron had been standing against the wall, watching two of his best friends argue with a somewhat amused expression. Yes, he knew exactly what was going on here and he loved seeing the show. He and Hermione had tried to date right after they left Hogwarts; after Dumbledore's funeral but it turned out bad. It was horrible, to say the least, because he and Hermione simply had different views of everything and their personalities clashed. It was awful to finally find out that there was no passion left after they settled their bickering arguments. It was as if the bickering was the only thing that fueled their passions and it was rather scary actually, cruel even. Many times Hermione had been hurt because of it, in the past and in the present. All of them were appalled. They could not stand to have more of that in the future. _

_Many had confused their witty banter and bickering; and of course Hermione had been one of them. Her arguments with Ron and Harry were different. She spent a good three months of the summer aftertheir sixth year analyzing this, because analysis was her most prominent talent. She had foughtwith both Ron and Harry. With Ron it was passionate bickering. She tried to best him at many levels, but Ron's temper and stubbornness put her off and they ended up insulting each other in a very cruel way; that always left her crying afterwards. _

_Harry had practically the same temper and sometimes the same stubbornness as Ron's, especially when he had Ron to back him up. But she often tried to see reason behind his argument and unconsciously or not she always tried to synchronize her thoughts with him to find a better solution, which never happened during her arguments with Ron. They also avoided insulting each other and whenever they unintentionally did, she always felt bad afterward. She could tell that Harry felt bad too because they always tried to make amends toward each other. She could never stay mad at Harry for long. She always thought Harry was a better friend and Ron would be a better lover but it did not look like that anymore. It was not suppose to be like that. _

_Now, she and Ron enjoyed their bickering as much as any best friend would. She was somewhat closer to Ron now as a dear brother she never had, an over-protective dear brother. Somehow this idea comforted her and she no longer felt awkward being near him anymore. Both of them knew that they loved each other and with Ron growing up; he started to notice things he had failed to notice before. He started to observe his two best friends closely as a spectator, he watched their attitudes towards each other, he noted visible flare ups of emotion, with much amusement. It was grand entertainment from his point of view. _

_While Hermione was struggling with her jumbled emotions at this time, Harry had come out with such a suggestion. Ron fought to hide his smirk. _

"_What?!" She shouted. Her cheek reddened with each passing second, which made her complexion turn a rather pretty shade. Harry knew every thing that made Hermione adorable and a flustered Hermione was one of them. It was one of his favorites actually. _

"_Of course you can find a way to bring the mirror to the bathroom without… revealing yourself." Harry said "When I say every time, Hermione, it means EVERY. SINGLE. TIME." Harry was determined. _

_Honestly, Ron had to admit that that was the most logical statement that Harry had produced that made even Hermione speechless. "Now, I won't let you go until you promise me that!" _

_Hermione opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water with nothing coming out of it. That Git! How could he even suggest such a thing with such a calm demeanor? And just to think of it, made her cheeks flush even more. '_Oh Merlin, my heart! Damn you Harry!'

_Since Harry was so determined, Hermione had no choice but to give him her word. Harry and Ron escorted her to her home and gave heranother lecture, cautioning her to be careful at all times. Surely they would have given Mad-Eye Moody a run for his money. They finally departed, when she started to get irritated. Finally she was home, safe and sound. There was no place like home Hermione thought. She felt safe and warm, here in her childhood home and surrounded by her parent's love. _

_Both her parents were exhilarated to find their daughter was with them again. They were slightly disappointed with her decision to leave school to face this impending danger. They knew that Hermione was an adult and she was capable of making her own decisions, yet, still they wanted her to have a proper education or whatever that was needed to ensure her future. It was not until Hermione promised them to keep up with her studies. She assured them that she and the boys could still take the exams later, to be able to graduate from Hogwarts properly. With that promise her parents finally relented. Now, she was home and they were as happy as a family could be. _

_Aafter a night of restless sleep for Harry, what he feared actually happened. Harry checked up on Hermoine every hour as he promised. –Despite her frustrated assurances that she was fine- She even brought the mirror with her everywhere as she promised. On the sixth day there was an Order meeting and both of the boys were summoned to attend. The meeting's primary discussion was on Remus's report about a riot in the werewolf clans. Voldermort had master pieced a plan. No one seemed to know what the plan was or where and when it would be initiated so they made wild guesses at who would be the victim. When Harry mentioned his worries about Hermione his scar erupted with searing pain. He spent a full minute writhing on the floor of the Weasley's dining room. His breath came in short gasps. The only word he could pronounce after the burning had subsided was … _

"_Hemione!" and with that he apparated, undoubtly to Hermione's house. Ron followed a second later and the others, a few seconds after that; but it was too late. _

_Harry had seen Slughorn's house at the beginning of last year's term. Yet, what he saw at Hermione's house made the damage at Slughorn's a mere child's prank. Surely Slughorn's house was the perfect picture of a Death Eater-wrecked-house. What he saw at Hermione's house was much more, it was a horror. Blood was all over the place. Fresh human blood, not animal blood, was all over the walls, on the floor, splattered on the broken furniture. Its stench filled his nostrils as soon as he apparated into their living room. _

_In reflex, he slapped his hand to his mouth, and resisted his urge to vomit. He looked around the disgusting scene before him, while he ignored the pounding of his heart, pumping cold blood through his body. Each beat sent his blood colder and colder until it chilled him to the bone. He began to shiver from the chill and the dreadful images unfolding before his eyes... Yet any images his brain produced were much less dreadful than the image before him. There were body parts, yes human body parts, scattered about, at odd places around the room. _

_Harry spotted a pair of human heads in one corner of the room with blood still dripping from their severed necks. He couldn't make out whose heads were sitting there, as the sight was too revolting. His stomach was still flipping dangerously, ready to send bile out of his throat. Someone had taken great pleasure in making this living room into a slaughterhouse and freely killed these humans as if they were cattle. Off at one side of the living room, rather secluded from Harry's point of view, sat Hermione Granger, frozen in front of a wall and dressed in red. The wall behind her was awash in red. Fresh blood was still dripping from its surface. Her feet were tucked beneath her body in a still, somewhat lifeless repose. Her right hand with her wand clutched loosely had fallen to her side. Fear and panic consumed Harry as he strode rapidly to her side. _

_He dropped gracelessly right in front of her. She looked horrible. Blood was all over her face and body. He called her name over and over and shook her limp body but Hermione made no reaction at all. She just kept starring straight through his head. It was as if she was off somewhere leaving her body behind, while her mind traveled elsewhere. He carefully wiped away the blood that covered her face and closely-examined her body for further injury. There was so much blood all over her that it drenched her hair and soaked her shirt. She also seemed to be sitting in a pool of blood. A loud crack filled the room and Ron's voice burst out. _

"_Bloody Hell!" He cursed in whisper. His face aghast with disgust, he kept his left palm over his mouth to resist the urge he had to vomit again and he hurriedly ran across the room, as soon as he spotted Harry. He didn't recognize the figure sitting in front of Harry at first because of their horrendous appearance. _

"_Harry is she ……" Harry didn't understand the need to whisper but Ron insisted on keeping his voice low as if he was afraid things would get worse if he raised his voice louder. Harry didn't answer; instead he held Hermione's face with both hands and started to sob uncontrollably while resting his forehead on hers. This action put more horror on Ron's already contorted face. Somewhere about this time the other members of the Order, with the exception of Remus; gathered inside the living room. Neither Ron nor Harry were aware of them. _


	3. Chapter 3 Deeper and Deeper

Disclaimer : Harry Potter Universe and Friends are not mine. Even the theme of this fic is not mine. I am just a slave here.

A/N : I am very sorry it took so long to update chapter 3 but English is not my native Language so I have more difficulties than other Author. I have this chapter done for a while but it was un-betaed. I update as soon as my beta sent it back to me. Well, Here you go. All mistakes are mine.

Thank you to **Menoin714** and **Richard Old** for the Beta. They are such wonderful people. Without them this story would never be uploaded.**  
**

**Chapter 3 Sinking**

"Harry," someone touched his shoulder. Once again, Harry found himself sitting beside Hermione's bed; holding her hand and drifting off, lost in his own mind. If only his mind could reach her while he did that. His mind recalled the dreadful event three weeks prior. Slowly he turned aside and found Remus, looking down at him with a sad expression, something he always wore these days. By looking into his eyes, Harry knew there was something that he needed to talk about, so reluctantly, he stood and followed the shabby werewolf outside.

There were people gathered in the waiting room, which was now transfigured into a meeting room, discussing something in a hushed tone. Harry couldn't make out what they were talking about. But as soon as he entered the room, the whispering died and every eye looked at him. It made him very uncomfortable. He glanced at Mr. Weasley. The distressed look on his friend's father made Harry's stomach churn a bit. Harry didn't want to leave Hermione alone. He learned his lesson in a very hard way, but somehow he felt that he needed to listen to this.

"Potter" Kingsley Shaklebolt nodded his head as Harry neared the crowd. He nodded his head in reply and took a seat. Then the senior Auror began his explanation. "Within twenty-four hours the ministry officials will be here. They think they have waited long enough and now they would like to take matters into their own hands"

"Exactly what do you mean by 'taking matters into their own hands'?" Harry interrupted. He already gave the senior Auror a murderous look but Shaklebolt continued solemnly as if anticipating Harry's wrath.

"We all know what happened three weeks ago and honestly I don't know what to believe-"

"You have to believe her. There's no way Hermione could do that. How could you think of her like that? We knew her longer that you lot." Ron interjected as Shaklebolt trailed off.

"We know that, son, but circumstances will not allow us to take this any other way. The evidence was there. You saw it with your own eyes." Mr. Weasley placed his hand on Ron's shoulder in order to calm him.

"I know exactly what I saw. I saw the result of a brutal murder committed by some sick persons who treated humans as animals. They butchered them mercilessly and from the way they were displaying their mutilated body parts in such disgusting way proves that they are as evil as v-v-vol … You-Know-Who!!" Ron sighed exasperatedly. He still couldn't say His name unlike Harry and Hermione. He wanted to, but seventeen years of indoctrination was not easy to overcome.

"And what circumstances will not allow you to act on justice?" Harry's voice dropped an octave, making him sounded much more dangerous.

"I'm sure you already know the procedure Harry, you were there before..." Mr. Weasley hesitated a moment but before he was able to continue, Kingsley Shacklebolt interrupted.

"It's her wand. We tested it over and over using various spells to reveal any magic performed by the caster and all evidence was there. All the unforgivable except _Avada__Kedavra_ were used. There are several new spells that we are still trying to figure out."

"You are talking like Hermione is capable of hurting her own parents. Even if that was the case, you forget the _Imperius_ or maybe they took her wand and did the torture-"

"YOU SAW WHAT WAS IN THE PENSIEVE, POTTER!" Kingsley's voice roared inside the waiting room, drawing silence. He and Harry glared daggers towards each other. No one dared to break the silence.

"And you think drawing out memories from an incapacitated person is a proper procedure?" Harry said. Still, with the same menacing tone.

"If it is necessary, yes! There is not any proof that she was under _Imperius_. We also have great Occlumens and Ligilimens among the ministry, although not as skilled as Severus or Albus Dumbledore-"

"Or Riddle." Harry cut in. "The only one skilled enough and low enough to alter memory for his own good and I know He was there that night. My scar hurt badly. Do you think I faked it?!" He glared sternly at Kingsley Shaklebolt, who didn't waver a bit.

"Are you saying that we are incapable of investigating crime? We have been doing this work since long before you were born" Kingsley replied, obviously enraged.

"And look what became of our world." Harry spat.

"Then you might also think that we are incapable of running the ministry. What do you want Potter? Even Dumbledore could not handle it-"

"Leave Dumbledore out of this" Harry growled. He stood up abruptly from his chair. His hands clenched hard at the edge of the table until his knuckles were white. His eyes flashed with furry.

There was a certain chill in the air. Everyone in the room held their breath. Magic crackled in the air around Harry emitting forces of energy. Some people in the room were aware of Harry's potential for an accidental outburst of magic; especially Ron who looked wide-eyed at Harry. No one said a word as if preparing for the upcoming explosion. They in turn looked at Harry then at Kingsley wondering who would burst first. Ron knew, in spite of his calm demeanor, Harry was seething inside with anger and frustration. The youngest Weasley boy was mad and sick of the whole predicament also. Bureaucracy really sucked.

"We did check the case you mentioned, Harry" Tonks stepped in and everyone shifted their attention to her. Finally she was able to ease into the silence. Harry seemed to be waiting for Tonks's report. He gave her his full attention; that was enough to render her nervous. "Well … just like you said Harry, Marvollo Gaunt was sent to Azkaban for three murders. There was wand evidence and _Veritaserum_ performed. He couldn't lie."

"Not if Riddle altered his memory."

"That is highly unlikely. No one has done it successfully. Memory alteration leaves traces. That is why this kind of subject is very delicate. There is not any proof to support your theory. We've tried everything in the past three weeks with no further result. There is nothing we can do." Kingsley stated.

"I know what a clumsy memory alteration is. I've seen it. But Riddle is a more skilled at Legilimence than anyone that the ministry is." Harry said.

"She is vulnerable now. You cannot arrest anyone who couldn't defend themselves, even muggles provide a lawler." Ron pointed out.

"It's a lawyer" Tonks corrected quietly.

"Whatever." Muttered Ron. At least in this situation, no one laughed at his slip.

Harry slipped back in his seat and crossed his arm quietly. His face was unreadable. "McGonagall wouldn't approve."

"Even Minerva cannot do anything." Kingsley replied.

"How do you know?" Ron snapped.

"We owled her this morning. She was already anticipating it." Mr. Weasley took a deep breath before addressing Harry in a Father-like manner. "Harry, I know this is hard for both of you. The three of you have been friends for nearly seven years, but we have no choice."

"You lot will give her up to the ministry." Ron shook his head disgustingly. "I can't believe it"

"Unless we can prove otherwise, Hermione will be charged for murder, in the first degree." Kingsley said.

"Will she be sent to Azkaban?" Ron hated the idea very much. Well, who didn't?

The question was never answered although the answer was obvious. Ron stood abruptly in aggravation and left the meeting room without a word. Everyone was too sullen to make a comment or take any action. Harry knew Ron would go straight to Hermione's room because he too wanted to see her after all of this. He was definitely not ready to let her go and never would be.

Harry left the waiting room and the rest of the order members, not that he cared who had left and who stayed. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. He knew Hermione would be all right for now since Ron most likely wouldn't leave her in the following hours and the ministry officials (or the ministry executioner to Harry) wouldn't be there for the next twenty-four hours. He passed Hermione's room, took a glance inside, he saw Ron sitting beside her bed holding her hand. He went out, needing to see an old man about a spell.

"I'm afraid I have nothing to contribute to your case, Mr. Potter."

Harry made an appointment as soon as possible with Norman. Thankfully the old man hadn't left England yet. Now, they were walking leisurely on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, reminiscing about "the old days" as the old man said.

"I haven't thanked you for coming such a long distance Mr. Norman. I really appreciate your effort, and … I know there hasn't been any development-"

Harry's words were interrupted by Norman's chuckles.

"That would be an understatement, Mr. Potter." Norman sighed deeply. "She must be a very special young lady"

"Yes she is" There was no doubt on that.

"Of course! I know that feeling … a long time ago …"

They fell silent for a moment.

"The human brain is such an amazing thing." Norman said out of nowhere as if he already knew the reason Harry came to see him. "I have been studying them for almost ten decades now, yet still they never stop amazing me, especially a magical one. I have been working with lots of amazing people with amazing minds; muggle and magical alike. Do you know how magic works with our mind and body, Mr. Potter?"

"Er… well …"

Really, Harry was completely taken aback with the question. This was more Hermione than him. So, to spare his embarrassment, Norman continued.

"You're familiar with Legilimency, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"Uhm, I learned Occlumency once."

"Did you master it?"

"Can't say… never really got a real opponent… except Snape" Harry added in a much lower tone, almost in whisper, but it seemed that the old man was in possession of good hearing.

"Severus Snape! Yes, yes a very talented Occlumence If I may say. A bright young lad in that particular area. Always fascinated with the dark arts" He said in high regard toward the former Potion master of Hogwarts.

"Hmph, figure!" Harry snorted. Norman seemed to ignore him.

"Legilimency is in every way different from Occlumency but in one way rooted in part of the body. Fascinating objects, human minds, don't you think Mr. Potter?"

Harry did not know how to answer that kind of question. He was practically mimicking a codfish out of water. Really, he would trade places with Hermione. She sure knew how to respond to that probably even have a deep discussion about the same subject. Yes, he badly wanted to trade places with her if only to spare her the misery.

"Could you block him out?… Severus I mean." Norman asked.

"Broke his defense once." Strangely he felt like bragging a little. Maybe after listening to all the praise of that slimy git he decided that he needed to boost his self-confidence.

Yet, he never expected that Norman would smile happily upon hearing the information. With twinkle in his eyes, which had an uncanny resemblance to Dumbledore's.

"You see, Mr. Potter, it's all about will."

Later that evening, Harry found himself sitting on a chair beside Hermione's bed. Ron had gone two minutes ago saying that he was so hungry he could eat a Hippogriff. Harry held Hermione's hand in his right hand while caressing her hair with his left. His brain ran a million times a second contemplating what the old healer Norman had told him. He didn't give any new knowledge, just emphasized what Harry already knew. Although he never took Ligilimency for granted –having more than one encounter with probably the best Ligilimens in Britain- Harry too would never consider it to be the most fascinating subject to learn. Well, honestly could anybody blame him? His fifth year experiences really put him on edge regard every subject containing Ligilimency and its variants. That's why he was rather uncomfortable considering the subject any further.

Hermione would never meet any type of Ligilimency if he could help it. That's why he was so furious when the ministry official performed it on her before. He would have seriously injured them if only Remus hadn't stopped him. They only performed it once and used a Pensieve afterwards in his presence, always in his presence. Never trust those bloody ministry people.

'Do I have to do this, Hermione? Will you forgive me if I do this?' He sighed heavily 'What should I do?'

Harry held Hermione's palm to his cheek. He sat on the edge of her bed facing her. He was looking deep into her eyes. Soon he was in the middle of a white fog. The fog swirled lazily around him. He forced his way in deeper. Her mind was strong. It was not a surprise because she was a person with the strongest mind he ever had the pleasure to meet. But he had to do it. He knew that there was something inside her mind that held the key to this mystery.

Soon he saw flashes of memory. Disordered pieces of memory floated in front of him like in a movie screen. He saw Hermione reading in her library. He saw Hermione in grade school. She was reading alone on the bench under a tree while her friends were playing around away from her. He saw Hermione crying in the hallway of Hogwarts. Although he longed to know why was she crying, there were more urgent things he needed to find. Her memory of that fateful night. He knew there was something that the ministry missed. He pushed the other memories aside and forced his way deeper inside her memories. He was starting to get dizzy. He never intentionally performed _Legilimence_ on anyone.

Suddenly there was something blocking him like an invisible wall. He summoned more power within him to break the wall. Slowly the wall started to crack allowing him to take a peek inside. It was more than enough. He saw the Granger's living room. It was a very cozy room. Warm and homey. He imagined this was the home where Hermione spent her childhood. The thought brought a smile to his face. Mr and Mrs Granger were lounging on the sofa. They were chatting animatedly. Suddenly the sofa was smashed to the wall and shattered in pieces. The Grangers were sprawled on the floor in shock. Hermione pointed her wand towards her parents.

"_Crucio"_

Harry watched in horror as Hermione's parents screamed and writhed on the floor for a whole ten seconds. It was amazing, considering that they were muggles, that they were still alive after Hermione lifted her curse.

An evil smile appeared on Hermione's face. She lifted her wand again and slashed it. Her parent's screams echoed inside the room. Deep and long cuts marked their backs and chests. Then she lifted them in the air. Blood dripped from their toes to the floor. Soon, it was pooling on the floor beneath them.

"Her…mi…ne…" Her father gasped.

"Please…" Her mother plead. Tears were running down her bloodied cheeks.

They were screaming again. Blood was pouring from their ears, noses and from their open wounds. Ten seconds later Mrs. Granger was smashed to the wall behind her with a loud crack. Her body slumped to the floor with a thud. Hermione then eyed her father with disgust and hatred. She lifted her wand and then with a loud boom her father's body exploded. All of his body parts were scattered around the room. Blood was splattered everywhere.

A sudden jerk shook Harry's mind. Somehow Hermione's mind started to be aware of the presence of a stranger. It struck Harry with full force like an automatic defense system. The hole in the wall slammed close. Within seconds Harry was thrown out and ended sprawled on the floor with a broken chair at his side. The impact of his fall was so great. Ron came bursting in. He took a brief glance at Harry on the floor then drew his attention at Hermione who was still at the same state as before.

"What the bloody hell was going on, mate?!" He shouted with perplexed expression on his face.

Harry struggled to get up from the floor. Ron just looked at him confusedly then drew his wand and cast _Repairo_ on the broken chair. Harry gave him a look. Ron just shrugged his shoulder and sauntered over to Hermione's bed. He checked on Hermione to make sure she was all right.

"Are you gonna tell me what was going on?" Ron had her hands crossed over his chest and looked at Harry in annoyance.

Harry lean his back on the wall in front of Ron. His hands were on his head and he closed his eyes tightly. Hermione's strike was a powerful impact to his mind that left him slightly breathless for a few seconds afterwards. After the dizzying sensation started to ebb away, he put down his hands and glance a look at Hermione.

"I performed _Legilimence_ on her." Harry said dejectedly.

"You what!!!" Ron was fuming. "Harry we promised. Are you forgeting that we promised to not let anyone-"

"Yes, I know that!"

Ron glared at Harry furiously. His hands balled in to fist at his side. Harry intentionally ignored him and strolled over to Hermione's other side opposite of Ron. He took her hand and affectionately stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. Much like what he had done when she was petrified in second year. She was the one who gave him the clue about the Basilisk. That was why Harry believed that she must have left behind another clue this time. She had too. It was all buried somewhere in her memory.

'Please Hermione, Help me! Help me to help you. You know I could not function without you. I need you Hermione.' "I have to do it, Ron. She's the only one who has the answer and it's all in her memory. Something just isn't right."

Ron's anger started to ebb away. He seemed to study Harry's words closely while he studied Hermione's motionless form seriously. Then, like a switch, understanding dawned on his face.

"It was like second year huh?" Ron said. Then he frowned. "She didn't happen to leave some note, did she?"

"Yes she did," answered Harry.

Confusion etched on Ron's face. "Then why can't we find it, mate?"

Harry moved his hand to brush away some of Hermione's hair that had fallen over her face and put itbehind her ear. "It's surreal" That was all Harry could say.

"Well, some note that is. She surely knew that we're not as bright as her." Ron scowled.

"I can't let them take her away, not like this. We must do something."

"So what do you suggest? We're losing the battle here and it isn't like we are going to sneak her out of here or something but-"

"There's no other way."

"What!! Are you having me on Harry? We can't do that!" Ron was surprised Harry ever suggested it.

"Why not? … Tell me." Harry looked at him intently, demanding. Ron sputtered a bit.

"W….well … firstly there are wards here, although not as strong as Hogwarts but you can't apparate or dissaparate within St. Mungos. It's for the patient's safety. Secondly, do you realize that there are Aurors everywhere? Bloody hell, I never saw this many Aurors in one place. Don't forget the ministry will be here in an hour. It's imposible even for you. No offence, mate" Ron raised his hands up and shrugged.

"But it's still doable"

Ron stared at Harry open mouthed. "You're crazy!"

"We've done crazy things since we were eleven, Ron. What makes you think it's any different now?"

Ron didn't reply, just shook his head in bewilderment.


	4. Chapter 4 Sinking

I am very very sorry for anyone who read this story for the lateness of this chapter. I am really a bad author. Have been punishing myself repeatedly for my laziness. I am hoping that you still want to read my story. Many had happen in my life but i know i can't let things unfinished, that would be cruel. I hope the next and final chapter will come sooner. Thank you for waiting... again am very sorry

Thank you for my beta Me noin. Without you this chapter would go to waste.

**Chapter 4 Sinking**

Hi, my name is Ron Weasley. I am an eighteen years old wizard and have a great talent at wizard chess. … I think that's all I can say. To be honest I am not a particularly a bright student at Hogwarts. You can't say that about my best friend Hermione Granger. As a wizard, I am also not as powerful as my best friend Harry Potter. Did I mention that Harry Potter is my best friend? We've become the best of friends since our first ride on the Hogwarts Express. That git. Since the seventeen years we've been friends the three of us had engaged on lots of very dangerous adventures. All of them were the courtesy of The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, Harry Potter. Not that I am complaining. Really, most of those gut-wrenching adventures were bloody awesome.

Every time there was something going on at Hogwarts, there was Harry Potter in the middle and the two of us were happily tagging along. Well, Hermione used to be resistant at first. She even said expulsion is worse than death. Mental that one. Yet, in the end she always grumpily followed and saved our ass out of trouble. Yes, we're inseparable and unbearable at times.

I want to strangle him. I want to strangle him and choke him and fed him to the giant squid. Who? Harry Potter of course. That bloody git! How could he ask me to count the chances for us to sneak Hermione out of St. Mungo's. I said none. There is no chance we can sneak her out of here undetected. Then he mentions my magnificent talent at wizard chess. He said that since I am very competent in that game, it's a shame if I cannot draw some practical maneuver. You know, I only have one thing to be proud of. So, I refuse anyone to underestimate me in that particular area. No way!! I'll show him what a chess master really is.

So here I am wondering to myself what the heck I am doing hiding in a broom closet. One could use company in a situation like this, don't you think? It will be fun to have Lavender here right now but she's rather an exhibitionist that one. I don't think a broom closet suits her taste. Now Luna might be interested. That girl has a thing about broom closet. I catch her several times peeking in some broom closet at Hogwarts with no apparent reason. She said she saw a Nargle hiding there. I say she was looking for a reason to get inside to snog someone. I wonder if she does that only in front of me? Hmm… now that's a thought.

I think I've been here long enough. It's time to make some progress. I crack open the door few inches and take a peek outside. I was right when I thought I heard some familiar voices. Oh yes, there he is talking with disgusting amount of authority to the receptionist. I step out carefully and make sure to close the door behind me.

"What are you doing here Percy?" Ron asked with a sour face. Percy Weasley frowned for a second seeing his little brother in this hospital where he was sure he didn't belong. Yet he remembered that this was Hermione Granger's case so of course he would find his little brother here. It's only a matter of time before he met his other best friend who was nowhere in sight right now.

"I am here for Ministry Business Mr. Weasley and it's very important." Percy Weasley straightened his back trying to look authoritative. He cast a glance towards four ministry officers behind him, two of them Ron assumed were Aurors, to follow him as he started to leave. Ron hurriedly took place in front of him.

"Wait just a minute!" He said rather forcefully.

The Ministry Assistant sighed impatiently. "I don't recall that I have to report to anyone except the Minister himself and especially not to you. So I ask you to step aside Mr. Weasley and let us do our job or you will be accused of interfering a ministry officer under direct order of the Minister."

"Look at you Percy. What would you do if Mom is in this situation?" No one knows where Ronald Weasley learned to sneer mockingly like that but he did. The Auror behind Percy steped forward. Before he could say a word Ron glared at him. "This is family matter."

"This is a Ministry matter!! How dare you bring Mom out of this!" Percy hissed and he took a step forward. "I've warned you, Ron. You don't want to mess with me" In a second he wiped out his wand and pointed it at Ron's chest. Ron's eyes went wide and he quickly reddened with anger.

"You-" Ron was shoved aside with a flick of Percy's wand. The spell was not powerful but enough to send the gangly teenager tumbling to the sidewall. He had to brace his hands to the wall to prevent serious injury.

"Thank you," said Percy. Ron was stunned at the side more from shock than anger. He watched his brother march his team of Aurors further inside the hospital. Then a side of his mouth twitched in a half smirk before turning back to where he came.

"Please hurry we don't have much time." A tough looking Wizard said impatiently to a young woman with Healer robes who was examining Hermione. The woman huffed and shot him an annoyed look. The wizard, who apparently a ministry official, stood apart from the bed and close to the door.

"I am just going to check her vitals," she said. "Merlin knows she had enough damage already," muttering under her breath. She knew that she was just an assistant of the Junior Healer. She joined the Academy a year ago and just like every other healer, at least the ones that she knew, she hates the way people treated life nowadays. With You-Know-Who at large more and more bodies were sent to St. Mungo's. Even the Ministry, that was supposedly the good side, also showed less and less respect toward human beings. Good or bad people should be treated with care. Life was precious no matter what. Criminality in the Muggle world was horrid and cruel; she knew that but in the wizarding world it was worse. Prisoners were treated like animals and Azkaban, to her was the worst of it all. People were sent there to condemn their soul not to redeem it. She was muggleborn, thus, she would never understand the philosophy, if there was one, behind the fortress known as Azkaban.

Healers were not supposed to treat their patient differently. That's why they should turn a deaf ear and a blind eye towards any cases their patient had. Yet, you cannot stop the wind to breeze. She heard things about this girl. Poor girl. This war had cost so much already. She never believed what her friend said about this girl. This friend of hers had overheard a conversation between Aurors who guarded this room about a murder. She found it difficult to believe. What ever this girl did, it had cost so much of her life. Not to mention what a faithful friend she had. Oh yes, everyone knew of Harry Potter. During these past months somehow the Chosen Boy had made a bad turn with the authority. Not to mention _The Daily Prophet_ seemed so eager to throw mud at him ever since the start of his school day. Even then she never believed all things said about him.

The examination took only a minute with the addition of the note-taking she did. Right after that she heard a commotion outside and the object of her musing just seconds ago stood arguing with the guard in front of the door. She noticed that the wizard guard before had left the room to assist his partner. Since her work was done she quickly finished her notes and went outside.

"I want to see her," Harry demanded. His jaw was tight with anger.

"Our orders are clear. No one is allowed to make contact with the prisoner," one of the guard said.

"She's not a prisoner and I don't care with your fucking orders!!" Harry bellowed.

The other guard who accompanied the young assistant healer before had joined his partner and started to draw his wand. "We're warning you Mr. Potter. We don't want any trouble."

"Then let me see her! Merlin knows I won't have a chance once The Ministry gets their hands on her." Harry said through his gritted teeth. "I am going in"

The two Auror guards pulled out their wands. Harry was ready to blast the door to Hermione's room when a haughty voice sliced the rather thick air.

"What's going on here," Percy Weasley wheezed through.

"Sir, Mr. Potter is demanded to see the prisoner."

"She's not a prisoner!" Harry snapped.

"The Ministry has no business with Mr. Potter." Percy stated, deliberately ignored Harry. "We are taking it from here. Thank you for your cooperation gentlemen."

Percy then motioned to the door and the Auror guard stepped aside to let him through. Harry could only watch when Percy's cavalry enter the room. The Auror guards still eyed him cautiously. Then Percy's shouting was heard. Ignoring the two Auror guards, Harry burst into the room to find a very angry Percy Weasley.

"What is the meaning of this, Potter." The read haired man almost spat his name. His face was as red as his hair.

"What…" Harry looked at him confusedly. When his eyes caught the empty bed behind Percy's back, his confusion turned to worry. He rushed past him to get closer to Hermione's bed. "Where is she? What did you do?" He turned accusingly to Percy.

"I should be the one to ask you, Potter. What did you do?"

Harry glanced at the young assistant healer who looked dumbfounded at the empty bed.

"You were here, weren't you!"

The assistant healer snapped at Harry's question. Instead of answering him immediately she gapped for several seconds, blinked twice and stuttered. "I … I was here … yes. She … she was there…" She pointed at the empty bed in front of her. "How …"

"All of you. Search this hospital, now!" Percy hadn't finished his order when all the Ministry officials and Aurors had spread out to search the hospital.

"She can't be far." He muttered. There was an odd look on his face that went unnoticed by Harry. He was eyeing the young assistant intently. He motioned to the two Aurors beside him.

"Hand me your wand Potter!" Percy snarled haughtily.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the arrogant Weasley. Between amusement and annoyance he could not really decided what he felt about the man in front of him. Didn't he have better things to do other than arrest him? He wasn't even there when it happened. "You have no right-"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Harry was thrown to the wall. His wand flew across the room. The Auror who subdued him _Accio_ed his wand and gave it to Percy. The other Auror forced him to stay down. "Don't move or I'll have to bind you."

Percy performed a _Priori_ spell on Harry's wand. Ten latest spells flowed out of the tip of Harry's twelve inch holly wand. Most of them were mundane like shrinkingspells_, Engorgio_ spells, and levitation charms; others were stunners, and vanishing charms.

"You perform _legilimency_ lately Potter?"

"I have been practicing _Occlumency_ and _Legilimancy_ since fifth year. With Voldermort and his Death Eaters hot on my tail, what do you expect?" Harry answered testily but a smirk grace his face when he saw the Assistant Minister flinched visibly at the mention of Voldermort.

"Sir, with all due respect I believe we can't arrest Potter without any supporting case unless he is proved to cast an Unforgivable," One of the Auror pointed out.

"Of course I know that!" Percy snapped in annoyance before throwing back Harry's wand carelessly. Harry silently summoned his wand in the air before it touched the ground in front of him and stared at Percy daringly. Percy averted his gaze and ordered the Aurors to arrest the assistant healer.

"Take her to the ministry for an _Imperius_ test. I'll get to the bottom of this. You're not off the hook yet, Potter." The Assistant Minister said this without so much as a look at Harry.

The Assistant Junior Healer visibly paled at the arrest order on her. Harry saw her start to panic and tears form in her eyes. She dejectedly followed The Assistant Minister out of the room while he was barking orders to his team to search the entire hospital. Harry just wished that the ministry would not act rash like sending her to Azkaban, though he doubted that would happen. He knew for sure that the poor woman was not under _Imperius_ but there was more vital matters to tend to right now. He hoped she would be released as soon as this ruckus ended and Hermione was secured. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her fate, though.

Glancing at the upper corner of the far wall Harry knew that his sloppy plan had worked. Others who did not know what to look for would not notice a small butterfly perched at the top corner of the far wall. If it did not flutter its wings at the time Harry looked at it he too won't be able to find it. He had charmed its color so it blended perfectly to the color of the room. He could not believe the plan would work but he forced himself not to dwell on it. He only had few seconds alone in the room. He had to make it quick enough for not to arouse suspicion. He knew it was a slob job and someone would likely to find out but he did not have much choice. Desperate times call for desperate measure they say and Harry was positively desperate. Ron even suggested asking for Tonk's help. Her rare talent in Metamorphamagus would be definitely of great use. But then again Tonks was an Auror and Aurors worked for the ministry and Harry was not in their good side nowadays. He could not trust The Order too because it was obvious that they did not trust him. He did not blame them though. Dumbledore strictly forbid the secret of the Prophecy and the Hocruxes being told to anyone other that the three of them. Moreover, none of The Order member thought that Hermione was innocent. Voldemort had known to possess someone to get his way. He possessed Ginny back in Second Year and Harry in Fifth year so it was high possibility that he also possessed Hermione at that horrible night. Seeing the result in Hermione's condition now they were afraid that Old Tommy still held control of her mind in some way which Harry thought was ridiculous. A bunch of adult witch and wizard, not too mention far above Harry's level in magic, were afraid of a mere incapacitated girl.

Harry was sure that Hermione didn't mean any of that to happen. A brief but meaningful journey inside Hermione's mind confirmed that. Something went awfully wrong here and he was determined to find out. Hermione's inner mind fortified herself inside. Harry had a distinct feeling that it was because of guilt. Hermione was a compassionate person. She couldn't stand any kind of cruelness. So seeing herself and remembering herself doing those horrible things to her own parents was enough to make her shut her system down and lock away her own mind in mortification. She was afraid of herself.

Hermione had no one else in this world. She couldn't fight for herself. Her parents were dead. The Ministry was hell bent to throw her to Azkaban as another casualty of war or a black sheep to emboss their image. The Order had abandoned her. Even Headmistress McGonagall had her doubt. For the longest time Harry always respected the old witch. She was the most rational person, beside Hermione, that he ever had the pleasure to meet. Then Harry remembered the incident during his Third year at Hogwarts when he was sneaking out of the castle on the first Hogsmead visit day. He heard by accident that Professor McGonagall too, for quite sometime, thought that Sirius was guilty. What made her think differently now when Hermione's situation was worse than that of Sirius? Still, Harry thought that Hermione would be very disappointed if she knew … _when_ she knew.

With a small flick of his wand he cancelled the _Still Feather Light Charm_ that Hermione had thought the three of them should learn several months ago at the beginning of their fateful journey of searching the remaining Horcruxes. Despite Ron's complaint she insisted that they should master the Charm. It was sort combination of the finer points of two similar based charms. An ordinary _Feather Light Charm _needed constant contact from the caster but Hermione managed to break down the Arithmancy theory behind that charm and the _Hovering Charm. _Both Charms basically based on the same theory. The _Hovering Charm _is introduced to make a subject to hover on a certain object after the spell cast and as long as the magic still applied. So, Hermione broke down the Arithmancy theory of both spells to groups of equations that neither made sense to Harry and Ron. She then made some adjustment, replacement, swapping; even broke down the complicated equation to another smaller sub-equation, more adjustment, swapping and after a few trials and errors then … _voila!_ She eventually managed to infuse the endurance part of the _Hovering Charm _and put a timer to the spell as well. If only she knew the Charm had saved her life. Harry switched to _Mobilicorpus_ and quickly navigated outside the room.

Ron Weasley had spent a few minutes at the Hospital Cafeteria steaming over his idiotic brother Percy. Soon he realized that he would not let the anger get the better of him and let the Assistant Minister take Hermione away. He should take Harry's crazy idea to break out of St. Mungo's sooner. He reckoned it would be easier than breaking out of Azkaban yet some people actually did it. He strut the hall to Hermione's room when he heard shouting and yelling. Wizards were running along the corridors, some of them wearing Auror robes. Ten feet from Hermione's room the pair of wizards who had come with Percy a few minutes ago intercepted him. They pointed their wand readily at him.

"What the …"

"Hold him!" Someone who sounded very much like Percy told these wizards to detain him as if he was a criminal. Ron saw a young woman with a very pale face and in healer robes come out of Hermione's room and he felt his blood ran cold. Something definitely went wrong. Behind the healer Harry came out with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Harry! What's going on?" Ron shouted at his best friend.

"Quiet!" Percy barked. He advanced meaningfully at Ron. "I would like cooperation between us Mr. Weasley. I know that you don't like me but I am telling you that it is fool to mess with Ministry Officials and Aurors. Where is Granger?"

"What? … what are you talking about?" Ron asked in confusion. Percy narrowed his eyes at him.

"I am very disappointed with you Ron. _Petrificus Totalis!_"

Ron's eyes wide in surprised before his body went rigid and collapse with a thud on the floor, stiff like a floor board.

"Search all the broom closets! Especially the one at the lobby. I saw that he had an acquaintance with it before."

The rest of the Ministry Officials went out carrying Percy's orders when Harry strode purposely at him. Percy Weasley, Head Boy of Hogwarts and the youngest Assistant of Minister in a century, was nothing but an ambitious person. He preferred to think that he gained his position through hard work and intelligence. He knew his brother was up to something when he stopped his advance earlier in the lobby. He just could not figure out what at the time. Now that the result had shown Percy that the smartest possibility was that his younger brother somehow hid Granger away somewhere and _Memory Charm_ed the attendance healer and Auror guards. The worst possibility was he _imperio_ed them to buy him some time. He was definitely ready to think the worst of a person not to mention his own brother.

"You didn't have to do that." He hissed angrily at the older man.

"It's a matter of Wizarding World Security Mr. Potter. A criminal accomplice is considered criminal as well and I am not going to let any criminal run loose. Not with You-Know-Who at large." Percy rounded on Harry.

"What do you know of Voldemort you git!" Harry growled back. He watched in satisfaction when the older Weasley flinched when he said Voldemort's name and his face went two shades paler. "Stay out of things beyond your level of comprehension before it's too late."

"You stay out of it, Potter! You are nothing but a wreck boy with a second toward insanity just like Old Dumbledore-"

"You free my best friend right now or you'll see what insanity really is!" Harry hissed back.

Now, although Percy was Fifth year when Harry entered Hogwarts he never personally knew the Boy -who-Lived. Harry was an introvert person who kept his feelings and emotion to himself, never opened up to anybody beside his best friends. Percy never knew Harry Potter other than from stories that his brothers delivered at every opportunity when he was still staying at the Burrow. From few times Harry stayed at the Burrow the former Head Boy was too arrogant even to get to know him. Percy never knew Harry Potter other than from stories that his brothers delivered at every opportunity when he was still staying at the Burrow. Thus, he never knew Harry's anger. Right know he wished he never knew Harry at all. A wave of magic seemed to pour out of every pore of the boy in front of him. His aura radiated power so strong that it overwhelmed everyone within a ten feet radius. Yet, Harry was not at the peak of his anger but Percy did not have to know that. He was saved when one of his Auror guard approached them to report to him.

The Auror seemed hesitant to step closer. He stood ten feet away from the two of them feeling oddly overwhelmed and dazed.

"Yes?" Percy addressed him impatiently. The Auror seemed to snap out of daze and blink several times before answering.

"We've searched the hospital sir, including the broom closets. We've found nothing out of ordinary sir!"

"What do you mean you've found nothing?" He stepped closer to the Auror.

"We'll continue to sweep this place floor to floor for the second time but so far we haven't found anything unusual, sir."

With a scowl, the Assistant Minister walked back to his brother's prone figure and snatched his wand. He performed a _priori_ spell to reveal the last ten spells his brother cast. Like Harry, none of those spells were Unforgivable. All were Hogwarts Standard.

"Surely you can't arrest a wizard for using Hogwarts Standard Charms and Spells, can you?" Harry said gravely. His irritation toward this man reached an intolerable point.

Harry was right. Unless he found an Unforgivable he could not rest anyone for using Standard Spells and Charm regardless the exploit of those spells. With a scowl Percy freed Ron and threw his wand back at him. Ron stood up hastily glaring daggers at his brother's back while he stomped away from them.

Once Percy and the Auror guard were out of sight Harry looked around them at the empty hallway. He stepped further from Ron and reached behind him. "Lets go!"

The boys walked side by side with ten inches of space between them. Each held Hermione's thumb guiding her floating figure under the Invisibility Cloakout of St. Munggo. They prayed to get away from the place without any more incidents. Unfortunately fate was having a holiday because when they finally reached the first floor, which was the most crowd floor at this hospital, it became more difficult to maneuver without bumping into someone. With the casualties of war increasing day by day St. Mungo's hospital was beginning to get swarmed by patients of all kinds of injuries.

Apparently there was an emergency, a death eater attack of some sort. Injured wizards lounged around the front lobby. The more severe cases were admitted in various examination rooms. Healers were running along the hall in response from one emergency case to the other. They shouted orders to each other. People moaned in pain and others cried helplessly.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron whispered to Harry. "They crammed Diagon Alley in St. Mungo's!"

Three healers put two bloodied bodies on two hospital beds and pushed them toward the emergency room at the back of the hall with a group of crying witches and children following closely behind. They bumped into Harry and Ron at the corner. Ron was pushed to the wall and Harry lost his hold on Hermione and in panic grabbed her by the waist before he too was pushed against the corner wall. No one paid attention to this. Wizards and witches just passed through without glancing in Harry's direction, who hugged Hermione's still body at the corner. Harry did not realize that in his haste to reach Hermione he had yanked the Invisibiliy Cloak aside exposed half the side of her body.

The lobby was just at the end of the hall. If only they could make it to the lobby they could reach the entrance of the hospital and finally outside of the _Anti-Apparition Ward_. Harry saw Ron across from him at the opposite corner struggled through the crowd of wizards and witches.

A young Auror stood guard at the lobby. He was a new recruit. His training had ended just two days ago and he was quickly assigned a sentry job at St. Mungo's. Most of his friends were out hunting Death Eaters somewhere while he was assigned this asinine job. He did not care if the order came from the Assistant Minister. So far all he did was alleviate distressed witches and hold off reporters. He needed some action. There was another Death Eater attack somewhere outside London. Injured witches and wizards were sent to St. Mungo's in horrible conditions. He wished so much to take part in the battle but his superior insisted that he watch for Potter and his friend. His superior mentioned something about the security of the Wizarding World. He snorted at the absurdity of it. What a boy could do to jeopardize the Wizarding World security while Death Eaters were running rampant destroying said community.

Speaking of Potter he thought he saw the boy with his read-headed friend down the hall. They seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere before healers, two hospital beds, distress witches and children swarmed them in their haste to the emergency room. Then an unusual scene happened. Potter got shoved to the corner of the far wall holding something in his arm. It was an odd scene indeed. Half an arm and leg appeared to be attached to the boy's front body. The young recruit felt something definitely went wrong in this peculiar scene. He took his wand out and approached them.

In the corner of his vision Harry saw an Auror approached them. He prayed that they still manage to continue this charade until they reach the entrance of the hospital. He heard Ron shouted at him urgently.

"Harry!" Ron shouted. Harry caught his eye. The red haired boy looked at him with terror on his face. Harry shifted his attention at Hermione's body in his arm to make sure that she was alright. He then realized that theInvisibility cloakhad been pushed aside revealing half the side of her body. Hurriedly, he tugged the silver material over her so it covered her body perfectly. But the Auror had seen it and started to shout at him.

He knew the boy was up to something. He could determine what it was at the boys arm from a far. So he made a motion to near him. He was not sure. Maybe it was his Auror instinct but when he saw a stricken expression upon the read headed face he willed his legs to quicken its pace. Then at his very eyes, which never strayed away from the Potter boy, the odd thing just disappeared. The bespectacled boy looked like holding an invisible something in front of him. This was not good.

"E plan!" Harry shouted at Ron.

Both of boys spun around and ran in the direction they came with shield charms erected. The young Auror in hot pursue behind them.

"You! Stop!" The Auror gave chase immediately.

Harry and Ron split at the next corner. Harry held Hermione's still light body in front of him with one arm while his other hand held his wand tight. The _Mobilicorpus _spell had broken at the collision with the group of distress patient before. Again, He switched to _Still Feather Light Charm_ and had the air around him carry most of Hermione's body weight. Soon, he was chased by more than three wizards. It seemed the young Auror had contacted his fellow guards at St. Mungo's and alerted them to the situation. _Stunners_ and _Banishing Charms _shot around Harry. Most of them bounce off his shield charm harmlessly. Harry passed another corner, turned into the left corridor, which was less crowded with only three wizards and continued to run. From the corner of his eyes he saw another Auror give chase from the right corridor as soon as he spotted him.

"Move away!" Harry shouted at the wizards along the corridor. Seeing blue and red beam shot along the corridor, the wizards hurriedly planted their body along the wall not too keen of being hit by a accidental stunner.

'Damn, they're getting closer!' Harry thought frantically for a way out. No matter how much dire the circumstances, he did not want to have an encounter with Aurors. He could take as many Death Eaters as possible but fighting Aurors felt like treachery to him and the Gryffindor inside him squirmed at the idea.

'Oh hell!!'

Nearing the end of the corridor, Harry sheathed his wand. This was a trick he discovered three months ago in the middle of battle with the Death Eaters. He fisted his right hand and focused his magic to it. He stopped suddenly at the end of the corridor and turned around facing his pursuers. There was another corridor to the left and right side of him but he made no motion to take either one. He slammed his fist down the floor in front of him, palm down, forcefully. What happened next is what Ron would call 'wicked'. Blasts of raw magical energy burst from underneath the floor, trailing from where Harry's palm had slammed on the floor a second ago to where the Aurors and guards stopped abruptly in the middle of the corridor. Debris of tiles and dirt burst up along with the blasts advancing them who each immediately cast a _Protego_ shield.

In a matter of seconds Harry swiped out his wand and cast a _Blinding Hex_ at them. Sonic waves like of raw magical power shot at them with a cry and blasted the Auror's shield charm. Thundering sounds reverberated around the walls. A _Blinding Hex _followed a second later bouncing among the still-up _Protego Shield Charm _blinding their eyes. Two Aurors among them quickly ended the shield charm that reduced the intensity of the ray lights. The next second the sound of a crack drew their attention when a wide portion of ceiling above them fell down rapidly on top of their heads. All of this happened in less than three seconds. By the time the Aurors and ministry guards were able to control the situation Harry was already half way down the left corridor.

Ronald Weasley was stuck. After he split with Harry two Aurors chased him when he turned right at the corner. He was lucky that the corridor ended with a lift. He took a spoon from an abandoned tray beside the wall and _transfigure_d it to a metal ball. It was a basic First Year same material transfiguration and the first non-verbal _transfiguration_ spell that he mastered.

"Hermione, remind me to thank you for nagging me last year" He muttered.

Aiming for the Up button of the lift he threw the ball across the corridor. His hard work in _Quidditch_ finally paid off. The lift opened few seconds later when he was in front of it. Without pause he burst into it and cast _Protego_ at the sliding door. Stunners bounced harmlessly to the walls until the slid door closed with a ding. When the lift slowly moved up Ron realized there are five witches with him. All of them looked at him fearfully. Certainly they knew the two people were chasing him were Aurors. Glancing around nervously Ron wondered if these witches thought of him as some kind of criminal but he did not give it more thought because the slid door opened up to second floor. After making sure the corridor was clear, he quickly snuck up to the nearest broom closet. The guards on this floor were still in the other part of the building since the two Aurors had not contacted them yet.

Two wizards, one of them with Auror robes ran from the far corner of the left corridor after being notified by their fellow Aurors on first floor. They skid to a halt in front of the open lift. The witches inside the lift were still afraid to come out so they did not see where the youngest Weasley boy went.

"Search this area! He can't be far," the wizard with Auror robes commanded. Since they did not see anyone run toward either direction of the corridor, they search all the rooms along the corridor including the broom closet. Yet, they came up with nothing.

Harry continued to run circling the building. He planned to meet Ron under any circumstances at the front Lobby. At the next junction he turned left. He was lucky that he met no obstacle after the previous encounter but lots of wizards and witches were crowding the corridor hindering his progress. Right before he turned the last corner three ministry guards spotted him from the far end of the opposite corner and quickly gave chase. They wished they could reach him unnoticed. Harry had to stop abruptly right after he turned the last corner because he was right behind a team of three Aurors in the middle of a battle with his best friend.

Ron ducked into the nearest broom closet. He swore he had seen enough broom closets for one day. He did not need to lock the door because he would be gone in a few seconds anyway. No, he was not going to _apparate_. This whole place had _wards_anyway. He reached the inner pocket of his robes and pull out a small rolled parchment, three centimeters in length and a half centimeter in thickness. He taped it with his wand.

"_Engorgio!_"

The parchment enlarged to half a meter and he quickly put them horizontally on the wall five centimeters above his height. The parchment stuck to the wall immediately and rolled down when he let it go. It stopped at the floor. It was just like a square black picture courtesy of _Weasley Wizarding Wheez_. Ron heard a shout from outside. It seemed his chasers had finally reached him. With no further thought he step inside the black picture and disappeared inside. After that the parchment rolled back up in a flash and burned itself out. Even the ashes quickly dissolve in the air right when a ministry guard opened the door.

"There's nothing here either!" He shouted to his Auror partner. If only he knew.

The lobby was still as crowded with patients as before with most of guards and Aurors searching inside. Two were assigned to guard the lobby. Inside the only broom closet near the receptionist's high table, on one of it's wall, a black square suddenly appeared. It was half a meter in width and more than six feet in height. From that black square on the wall one Ronald Weasley came out. He then tapped his wand twice in the middle of the parchment and it rolled up in a flash, shrank to its original three by half a centimeter. Ron quickly pocketed it back. It was the latest invention of his twin brothers. It worked in a pair although the source was only one parchment. Several minutes ago he duplicated the original parchment then put the original to the wall inside the broom closet at the lobby. The original would magically adjust to the color and appearance of the wall while he kept the copy to be used later. The flaws, as it was still a prototype, were it only lasted for three duplications and worked for one person. After that, it would dissolve completely. The twins were still working on it to extend its endurance.

Carefully the red haired boy walked out of the broom closet. He figured since the two guards were at the right side of the corridor from his broom closet he would manage to hold them while he ran to the front entrance in front of the receptionist desk on his left. Soon Ron was engaged with a battle of stunners and shield charms while inching his way to the receptionist desk. He failed to notice that three more Aurors turned at the corner of the right corridor. Three powerful stunners were shot at him. With a _Protego_ at the last second, his shield charm was not strong enough to hold three stunners from Aurors. When the stunners impacted his shield charm the power of it flung him off to the front of the receptionist's high desk. Ron's head and back were banged against the hard wood. Luckily his shield charm still held albeit weak. It was getting weaker and weaker to the point of collapse by the time Ron manage to empower it. Stunners were hurled at him every second from his left and right, impacting his shield charm. Ron had no choice other than to hold up and wish for miracle. The front entrance was five meters away in front of him.

His best friend was crouched in front of the receptionist high desk while three Aurors in front of him shot stunnersat him. The front entrance was five meters in front of him but stunners swarmed him from left and right at rapid speed from three Aurors and two guards. His _Protego Shield _was getting smaller and smaller. Debris flew about around him. These wizards were intent on subduing him at all cost. Patients were taking refuge behind chairs and tables. Most of them were on the floor either stunned or scared. Harry needed to act fast. Tightening his hold on Hermione he cast a N.E.W.T level _configuration_ on both walls. Partial configuration needed more concentration. He had to control how much magic he needed without transfiguring unnecessary parts. He pointed his wand at the right wall, implanted it with shield charm and did the same to the left sidewall unnoticed by the Aurors ten feet in front of him. He then shot one powerful stunner in calculated angle to the right _transfigure_d wall and then dashed forward.

Red beams of Harry's stunner bounced the _transfigure_d wall in zigzag manner stunning Aurors at the corridor. Harry ran after it, passing stunned wizards along the way. The stunner kept bouncing until it struck the receptionist desk where Ron was. Ron's shield charm went down completely.

"Harry!" His voice sounded elated.

"_Protego!_" Harry donned his own shield charm before hauling Ron up.

The guards at their right paused for a moment when they saw their fellow Aurors subdued in a matter of seconds before resumed their strike. Harry and Ron were going to the front entrance when two more Aurors and a guard burst through the front entrance. Glancng to their left they saw the three guards who tailed Harry before turn the corner, wands ready.

"Bloody hell!" Ron whispered. Various colors of spells shot at them from every possible direction. They were trapped at last.

'Merlin be dammed if I let them get Hermione!'

Panic surged Harry's nerves on hundreds per second. This was his last straw. During the cat-and-mouse-chase before he was able to keep his head cool. He could not loose Hermione. Not now. Not ever. He was willing to risk everything including his life. Hermione was worth that much. Possibly more.

He held Hermione in his left arm, grabed Ron's arm with his right hand and closed his eyes preparing for the impact.

"Ha-" And that was the last word voiced from Ron's mouth before the three of them vanished with a crack. Spells struck where their body were half a second ago.

-- Please please tell me what you think. I take critics, review, flames, everything --


End file.
